on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Martinez
"Ruby Martinez" is a main character on "On My Block". He is portrayed by Jason Genao. Character Description A smart-aleck math whiz often serving as the group's conscience. He is a model student and an under-appreciated friend. He also loves to take control of situations and try to come up with plans and schemes to help, especially help the people he cares about. He considers himself the smartest of the group, and at times can be very full of himself. Throughout the Series Physical Appearance He's 5'1 and is the shortest of all his friends. He is of Mexican descent with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a chubby baby face and is mistaken as a small child sometimes. He is averagely built. Personality He's a little obsessed with girls and especially interested in Olivia, who is living in his house. He is only what can be described as a "hopeless romantic". This is proven throughout the season by the grandiose gestures he makes for Olivia. Despite being rejected on multiple occasions, he continued to pursue Olivia, in hopes of one day becoming the "love of her life". He is also a very determined individual. Whenever there is a problem at hand, Ruby is always the one to assess and eliminate it as soon as possible. It is hinted throughout the season that he whas somewhat of a deep-seated jealousy towards Cesar if the relationship between Cesar and Olivia was anything to go by. He is very insecure and strives to better himself daily, even if at times he is unaware that everyone around him loves him for who he is. He is described by Jamal as the "wizard of words" because he is a gifted speaker, although his nervous babble when talking to Oscar in Chapter Two lead to Cesar getting "promoted" in the gang and having to take on more responsibilities. Relationships * Ruby and Olivia * Ruby and Jamal Appearances Season 1 * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten Trivia * He does taxes for other people, despite being around the age of fourteen. * He doesn't believe in the Yeti. (Chapter One) * He says that he sweats profusely when he's nervous. (Chapter Two) Quotes * "I mean, for starters, I’m small. there’s nothing about me that’s even remotely intimidating and, actually, on numerous occasions, I’ve been told that just looking at me makes people laugh. I also don’t do anybody any favors by being the smartest person in the room. And no one wants to feel dumb when they can’t pick up what I’m laying’ down. It’s belittling, you follow? (Jamal & Monse: mm mm) You see? this is what I’m talking about. I transcend the universal plane of thought and linger on the precipice of the celestial realm. I can’t even keep up with myself. But it’s who I am." (Chapter Two) Gallery Ruby. brilliance is a curse. credit to mystifyinglane.gif Ruby w makeup. credit to connorjesup.gif Ruby in chapter one. credit to monsefinnie.gif Ruby on rollerworld by user monsefinnie.gif Jamal ruby and monse. credit to onmyblockdaily.gif Chapter 10 credit to onmyblockdaily.gif Tumblr p5s2n4ba2B1x3xtvio8 540.jpg Block-1014x570.jpg On-my-block-trailer-700x332.png On-My-Block trailer-screenshot-e1517433557129.png Ruby and jamal.jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Ruby Martinez Category:Martinez family Category:Main Characters